Family Is a Shining Stone
by Jameson Matthew Williams
Summary: Prussia loves his father, Germania. So what happens when Roman Empire walks into the Germanic’s life and knocks him up? Answer: Prussia has to learn a lot about family. (Mpreg)(RoGer)


Prussia watched from the distance as two horses came towards him and his Vati's house. One of them carried his Vati, a man with straight, long blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin, dressed in dark green clothes with an olive green cape. The other horse carried a man Prussia didn't recognise the littlest bit, with short scruffy dark hair, wearing gold armour with a bright red cape of his own.

Prussia giggled, coming toward the two arriving men on horseback. The man he didn't recognise jumped off his horse, carefully taking his Vati's hand and gently helping him off his horse. It made Prussia growl a bit, but his Vati chuckled.

"Gilbert, this is Romulus." He looked over at him. "He'll be staying with us for a bit."

Prussia looked up at him. Scruffy dark brown hair, yes. He was also very dirty and had a bit of a stubble on his chin. His armour was all scratched up, and he wasn't that much taller than his Vati.

The Roman chuckled, ruffling Prussia's hair. "Son of Germania, are we?"

Prussia huffed. "Ja," he muttered angrily.

Germania chuckled, picking him up and kissing Prussia's cheek. "He's also the Roman Empire," he said, going on about the Roman.

Rome chuckled, messing with Prussia's hair. "You're cute."

Prussia growled a bit, but neither man heard him.

xxxxx

"Why's he in our house?!" Prussia yelled while Rome was outside, taking a bath in the lake.

Germania sighed. "Gilbert, he's here for reasons. And you need to wait for some time to pass before you understand those reasons."

Prussia whined loudly. "He's stupid!"

Germania grumbled. "Be good, Gilbert, or I will punish you."

"GET HIM OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

The door opened as Rome came in, wrapped in towels. "Is something wrong?"

Germania looked back at him, blushing at the sight of him in towels. "No, Romulus. Gilbert was just going upstairs."

"But-"

"Now."

Prussia huffed, storming upstairs and into his room. He pulled out his wood and chisel, writing in Latin on the board. It was going to read 'family is a shining stone' when he was done with it. So far, he had only written 'fami' on it. But it was good progress.

"...this wasn't your fault…"

Prussia raised his head up upon hearing his Vati sound so emotional and distraught. He never sounded like that. He peeked out, watching Rome dry Germania's tears- that was also alarming to Prussia; his Vati never cried, either- as Germania kept his hands placed on Rome's shoulders.

"No. This is my fault. You shouldn't have to go through this."

Damn right, stupid Roman. "No. It's mine-" Germania was interrupted by Rome leaning over and kissing his lips. Germania kissed back softly. Prussia growled. Germania had given him affectionate little pecks on the lips before, but this… this was different. Prussia wanted to scream at Rome, but he kept quiet for now.

He grumbled. He saw Rome and Germania both close their eyes as they continued to kiss. Rome slowly wrapped his arms around Germania's waist as Germania wrapped his arms around Rome's neck. The two slowly pulled out of their kiss, their arms not moving from their area on the other's body.

"Maybe…" Germania sighed, laying his head on Rome's shoulder and moving his arms to be wrapped around the middle section of his torso.

Rome pet him, picking him up bridal style and sitting with him on the couch. "I know for a fact this wasn't a mistake, Aldrich. We were meant for each other; we belong to each other."

Germania smiled. "Maybe that's true. Which means this isn't a mistake. It's just something that shows that we're truly destiny."

Rome nodded, smiling and kissing Germania's right cheek. "You're my little cannoli."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ti amo." They met lips again.

Prussia grumbled, stomping back into the room. He grabbed a feather and dipped it in ink, writing on a piece of parchment:

 **VATI IS A TRAITOR**

He wrote it in Latin of course, but he felt that those four words were the truth. Had he found Rome and forgotten about his homeland; about Prussia? They were making out in the living room, that much was true; you only had to look at them and see that they were in love. The way Rome had helped Germania off his horse, the way Germania defended Rome during an argument, the fact that they were making out…

They were in love.

Prussia didn't really seem to understand why, but it made his blood boil. Maybe it was because he felt that Rome was taking his Vati from him.

Yeah, that was it. No one before Rome had had the gall to do what he had done with his Vati. No one. And then Rome came waltzing in and ruined everything. He wasn't going to do that any longer. Germania belonged to Prussia because they were kin. They were one. Rome didn't fit into the calculation of 'family'. He was just a little crumb on someone's shirt that could be flicked away.

And that's exactly what Prussia was going to do.


End file.
